1. Field of The Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a system and method for covering existing moldings around doorways and along walls and baseboard moldings in existing homes, and, more particularly, to a system and method for installing said system for attaching doorway overlay molding and baseboard encapsulate to existing doorway and baseboard molding. This system substantially improves the appearance of baseboard molding and molding around the doorways and walls by covering the existing molding with a more decorative molding. This system and method is user friendly such that an amateur or “do-it-yourself” person working alone can install these new molding designs with less costs and less frustration, and still create an expensive look. The examples presented are primarily for doors and are shown for purposes of illustration and not limitation. It is understood that this system and method could apply to other openings and architectural features such as baseboards, railings, stairs, windows, skylights, attic openings, etc.
2. Background Information
In many homes, builders and general contractors generally use inexpensive type of trim around the doors and other openings, and along the floor. This molding is used to conceal imperfections that occur during the construction of the home around doorways and bases of walls, specifically where the wall meets the doorway or the floor. Because these walls and doorways have various corners, such as corners of doorways or corners where two walls meet, in order to install molding completely around a doorframe or where two walls meet and form an internal or external corner, it is necessary to cut the molding at various angles using a miter box so that the corners of the molding fit smoothly together around the corners. Furthermore, when the molding is installed, the molding is usually set back from the opening edge to form a reveal. This reveal is used to overcome the problems with trying to match flush edges. Wood moves and changes shape through the course of time. Because of this characteristic, it is impossible to get edges to stay flush when aligning molding to a doorway or wall. Stepping molding back to form reveals causes shadow lines and creates different planes that make it harder for the eye to pick up discrepancies. Creating this reveal when replacing molding so that the reveal is consistent and aesthetically pleasing is a complicated task. This molding is complicated and is usually installed by professionals.
Once the average consumer purchases a home, he/she may be inclined to change the standard trim used by the builder in favor of molding that is much more attractive and aesthetically pleasing. However, this creates a dilemma: Having spent a substantial amount of money in order to obtain the home, is the desire to upgrade the old molding around the doors and along the floor strong enough to justify spending even more money to have professionals come in and completely remove all the trim along the floor and around the doors and then install new trim? Additional expenses inevitably incur during this removal and installation process because of the difficulty of removing items that were intended by the builder to be permanent fixtures. Inherent in the removal process of the mold trim are damages in the forms of nicks, scrapes, dents, scratches, and even holes to the wall surface adjacent to the trim being removed. Furthermore, replacing molding does not merely consist of removing the old molding and attaching new molding. In addition to removing the old molding, one must clean the surfaces where the old molding left paint and caulk, measure and cut the new molding, sand and paint the new molding, align the new molding to insure that the corners align and the molding is square, and only then may the molding be attached to the wall or doorway surface. Even then the molding should be set back from the doorway or wall to form the reveal. This is an arduous process requiring a great deal of time and many tools, such as a hammer, a pry bar, nails, a hand saw, a miter box, a tape measure, and sanding and painting supplies, just to name a few. Furthermore, if great care is not taken, the consumer may well have to hire other professionals, such as painters or sheet-rockers, incurring an additional unanticipated expense in order to obtain the final upgraded “look” the consumer initially had in mind. The result is a costly renovation project.
The same concerns occur with the owner of an older home. In the course of time, the molding will become nicked, scraped, dented or scratched. This molding system allows the old molding to be covered with an upgraded more decorative molding with a minimum effort.
Obviously, most consumers are not in a position financially to undergo such a costly renovation shortly after purchasing their home or renovating an older home. Indeed, many consumers wait years before they may even consider such an expensive project. There are still others who, because of the cost and expense involved, remain complacent with their old molding.
There exists in the art the general concept of molding that would cover preexisting molding. Several patents relate to this field. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 871,028 to Brian; U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,739 to Bensman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,859 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,237 to Juntunen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,718 to Wicks; U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,619 to Mansson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,276 to Pinto, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,576 to Balmer. Of these patents, only Pinto, et al., come close to the present invention. However, as home owner's interest in “do-it-yourself” projects increase coupled with increasing costs of skilled labor, there still does not exist a system for the average consumer, working alone, to easily install and maintain aesthetically pleasing and attractive molding in their homes with a minimum of tools.
One problem “do-it-yourselfers” face include the need for precise measurement of corner pieces on the top corners of the doorframes and the left and right bottom portions of the doorframe as well as places where two walls meet in a corner to minimize any gaps or overlaps. Another is the skill involved in cutting these components using a specialized tool such as a miterbox. Yet another problem is the realistic notion that a “do-it-yourselfer” would most likely not have any assistance from other people during the project.
Although the Pinto patent teaches the general concept of having a new baseboard molding that is more decorative to cover inexpensive baseboard molding, this patent does not disclose or solve the problems encountered by the “do-it-yourself” homeowner previously discussed such that it minimizes or entirely eliminates the use of skilled craftsmen, complicated tools and machinery (such as a miterbox), and minimal assistance required. Additionally, none of the other patents mentioned overcome the disadvantages and problems associated with “do-it-self” door and base molding renovation projects. Nor do any present an integrated system to solve the problem created when one type of molding transitions into another, such as occurs at the bottom of a door when baseboard molding meets doorway molding, or where two walls meet to form an external or internal corner.
The present invention substantially improves and solves the problems discussed above because it can be completed by a single “do-it-yourself” homeowner without the use of professional craftsmen or complicated tools and machinery. The final result is a dramatically improved appearance of existing door, baseboard, and baseshoe molding over the currently installed molding. The use of this system and method thus now enable the average consumer and “do-it-yourself” homeowner to fully renovate all the door and baseboard moldings at less cost, less hassle, less frustration, and less time than would have previously been possible, and with a high degree of confidence in the results.